Powerhouse
Powerhouse '''is a very powerful antagonist, often just working as a scientist, he is from time to time seen fighting the young justice Appearance Powerhouse is a very tall man, short white hair , white skin, purple eyes, very ripped/muscly and has big bolts on the side of his body as well as small nails on his arms. He is sometimes seen with the chaos generator on his back, the chaos generator is a small black tower which generates purple energy and is attachable. He wears khaki pants Info Real Name: Dom Mason Ackerman Zedrits Height: 8'7' Weight: 1,150 lbs (without chaos generator) Side: Evil History '''Backstory Dom Mason A. Zedrits is the biological son of ???, a top class crime boss. Dom was raised by his mother, Ruth Baltra and his step father, Keanu Zedrits. When Dom was 10, he found out about his dad, and one day decided to track him down. When he was 19, he finally found him, but was later caught by his henchmen and was thrown into a tank full of chemicals known as Deuzim. His father never knew that he was there. And there, Dom died, but was later found by an evil team composed of Bane, Riddler, Black Manta and the ultra humanite, they found Dom and Riddler used his expertise and used some of Bane's Venom to revive Dom, and there, Dom was an absolute puppet for the team. However, during a heist, the team were stopped by Batman and Nightwing, but they failed in stopping Dom. Dom escaped and it is unknown how he found his high knowledge and why he bolted himself. Young Justice When the young justice were trying to stop the evil Black Manta, Dom saw that Black Manta was being defeated and rushed in, he defeated the entire team with ease, overpowering superboy and outrunning Kid Flash. Black Manta thanks Dom, Dom asks BM if he knows any Deuzim whereabouts, and BM tells him that there's one in a secret oil refinery. On another episode, Dom is seen emptying the last barrel of Deuzim, and then, the oil refinery gets infiltrated by Red-Hood, but Red Hood gets defeated easily, and lights up the barrel of Deuzim, which held every last part of Deuzim in the world, and lit it up, the barrel exploded the moment it came contact with the fire, presumably killing Red Hood, Dom however, survived. On the season 1 finale of Young Justice Unlimited, Dom is seen being the scientist for Brainiac, since Brainiac needed "fresh eyes". He is later seen going toe to toe with superboy, and easily beats him, he is also seen wearing the Chaos Generator Powers 'Zenith-' Dom's mass exposure to the Deuzim had caused him to be physically fit at it's finest 'Superhuman intelligence-' Dom's superhuman intelligence is not limited to just being extremely intelligent, he also uses this to prevent other's control over his mind, and his willpower causes him to be immune to such psychokinetic forces 'Superhuman fighting skills- '''according to Dom, he aims to get it's higher form, Absolute Combat/Ultimate fighting skills '''Biological Immortality-'''it's his venom blood that does this, not the Deuzim '''Healing Factor-' this is also caused by Dom's venom blood